Breakin' The Wall
by samaragaunt
Summary: Morgan breaks the fourth wall! OH NO! What will happen?


One minute, everything was fine. Morgan was just sitting there, minding his own business, watching TV with is friend. The next minute. the roof is gone and there's some Godzilla-sized chick watching them through the hole where the roof was and typing on her laptop. This, Morgan knew, could not be good. Either the shrimp he'd eaten earlier was bad and he was tripping or he'd somehow snapped.

He looked over at Reid, who was still sprawled out on the couch, oblivious to all but the football game dominating the television... once Morgan had explained the game to him, he'd been fascinated. Obviously Reid was unaware of the lack of a ceiling, meaning that the odds of the situation being entirely in Morgan's head have just been upped significantly.

The girl seemed to be focusing all her attention on Reid, looking at him and then typing a string of words on her computer. She didn't seem to notice Morgan was in the room. He took advantage of that and looked at her.

The chick- well, the girl, really, she didn't look older than sixteen- was actually rather pretty. She had a long, graceful neck and was ghostly pale, but it worked for her. The eyes behind her glasses were a weird mix of green, brown, and blue, Morgan could've sworn he saw some red and yellow in there too. Her ponytail was comprised of red hair, maybe three shades darker than strawberry blonde. She was cute.

She peeked once more into the room and pursed her lips. He heard a harsh _taptaptaptaptaptaptap _on her computer, and the couch went from red to blue.

Weird. Very, very weird.

Morgan decided the logical option was to try to communicate with her. If he could predict her responses, it made sense that she was all in his head. If so, he would call the hot therapist he lived next door to. "Hey."

She peered into his part of the room and furrowed her brow.

"Hey, you. Girl with the laptop."

She froze for a moment, then narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "What do you need, Morgan?"

He was kinda freaked out that she knew his name, but he shook it off. "Uh, miss, I don't want to be disrespectful, but who the hell are you? And what happened to the roof?"

She bit her lip. "Well, Agent Morgan, I'm the author. Call me Teagan. As to the roof, that's all your fault. You broke the fourth wall, honey, and that's just not supposed to happen." She spoke with the tone of someone used to dealing with those less intelligent than herself. Reid sounded like that, sometimes, superior but not condescending. Since she could definitely squish him, had she the inclination, he decided to let it go, be non-confrontational.

"Author? Of what? And what kind of name is_ Teagan_?"

Or not.

She looked mad. "Teagan is a perfectly normal name, perfect for a writer. It comes from the Gaelic _tadhg,_ meaning 'little poet' or 'bard'. And I'm the author of the story you're in, so I pretty much own you. Well," she said, looking thoughtful, "I don't own _you._ You and Reid belong to CBS, I'm pretty sure. But I borrowed you, and for all intents and purposes, you're mine. Kind of like dolls... I don't own the rights to Barbie, but had I the desire I could play with her. Not that I would. I was always more of a GI Joe girl. The one Barbie I had my brother threw in the way of the lawnmower. Shards of plastic _everywhere_; it was tragic. Oh well, the next day I destroyed the puzzle he was working on, so I guess we're even. Right?" She looked at Derek for confirmation.

"Yeah, even, sure." _Is this chick crazy, or am I? _"Listen, Teagan, I don't know what you're talking about, but I suggest you see someone to talk about these thoughts you're having."

She snorted. "What, delusions of grandeur? Bullshit. You just don't want to deal with it." She eyed the laptop and then Morgan, schemingly. "Want proof?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that, girl." He winked.

The Morgan charm extended to all. She blushed and tapped a long string of keys on her computer.

Morgan did six cartwheels in Reid's living room. Needless to say, it took some explaining (lying) to Reid to get him back on the couch so Morgan could talk to the author- the girl, Teagan- again.

(If anyone likes it, I'll write more in this line!)


End file.
